The Organization With a Leader That Can't Count
by Aerakine
Summary: Axel has been having strange feelings for Roxas. Can he find out what they are and why he even is feeling anything?...LOL, just kidding. I'd never write something like that. xD
1. The New Girl

Disclamerlarious: I do not own anthing except for my lovely little Mary-Sue Rozex/Rose Ivyshroom, the Death-Tar, and my little song.

Chapter 1

"The New Girl"

"...and so, that concludes our meeting on the 143 inappropriate uses of the bathrooms."

_Yawn._ Axel covered his grin as he silently cheered the meeting's conclusion. What use was it to continue telling him off for graffiting in the bathrooms? Or... Giving Demyx Swirlys? Or pretending to make out with Roxas while Xigbar was listening? Or getting drunk and soaking the walls in vodka? Roxas was never going to let him near Xemnas's stash again.

Anyway, the red-headed nobody pushed his chair back as he stood and exited the room, keeping his hands, arms, feet and legs near him at all times in case they decided to run off again. Now THAT had been embarrasing. Roxas had never let him forget that. Ever. He chuckled at the memory.

"What's so funny?"

"Eh?" Axel turned to see Roxas standing behind him frowning. "Oh... nothing."

"Really." The younger man raised one of his eyebrows and put his hands on his hips. He shook his head and sighed. "We have a mission from Mansex. Some Mary Sue parody character -- er, new kid... or something like that." Of course, when Roxas was talking about "Mansex," he was referring to "Xemnas," who's name just unfortunately had a rather embarassing anagram in it.

Axel raised one of his half eyebrows. And, when We say 'half an eyebrow,' We mean that it looks like they shaved his right one off, pulled of his left one, broke it in half, then pasted it back on his face. "I've got a question." He surveyed the area to make sure no one was listening. Of course, he couldn't of cared less if they had, just... well, he wanted to make sure. "Can Mansex count?"

Roxas frowned. "I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

Axel exhaled in a matter-of-fact/sarcasmic way. "Because; If we're 'Organization XIII,' 'XIII' being the key...er...number, we should always have thirteen members exactly. However, even when I was the n00b and number eight, we were still called 'Organization XIII.'"

Roxas thought a moment. First about life, then about the sun, about girls, candy, girls, flowers, the exciting underwear he was wearing but wouldn't dare show a soul, save perhaps Naminé, girls for a third and final time, then about Axel's observation/question. "No," he finally said, "I really doubt it."

They both walked in silence a moment. "Well," Axel said to break the silence, "I suppose we should go pick up the new kid."

"Indeed," Roxas replied. However, as they began to head to the new kid room, Luxord had a wimpering Sexion -- er -- Zexion -- up against the wall and was demanding protection munny from him while threatening to rip his throat out. Axel XD'd at this, and Roxas sweatdropped profusely at his friend's reaction. Luxord seemed to have noticed them.

"How much you wanna bet that it's a guy?" he warbled.

Roxas, taken aback by the senior member's out of character attitude, replied, "Uh... I'm too young to bet."

"You won't tell Mansex, will you?" Axel's eyes darted about the hall anxiously. Luxord shook his head as the fire-loving young-man passed him a full bag of munny. Roxas put his head in his hands as Axel grinned sheepishly at him and rocked on his feet with his hands in his pockets while whistling a happy tune that stopped him from being afraid. It worked every single time.

"Let's...just go," Roxas sighed as he dragged his friend away. Luxord waved and grinned at them with a very pleasure-doing-buisness-with-you look to him.

"We may not know what lies beyond the door, but we have to go beyond it; perhaps even to our deaths deep in the un-rainbows of the pits of our un-hearts."

Axel closed his eyes and nodded when he finished that comment, after which Roxas sighed and smacked his little emo head against the wall while shedding black emo tears that reflected the darkness in his soul. Then, he looked at Us, and We ran in fright as he began to swing his keyblades around madly and threaten Us for calling him emo, which isn't pretty. Really.

"O RLY?" Axel suddenly bubbled. Upon hearing the word "bubbled," which is connected to "water," Demyx came in and began to rock out on his sitar, after which Zexion, Larxene and Marluxia came out with floral-patterned, Barbie-pink drums, some huge-ass bass with spikes, miasma vents, and poison darts, so it had been dubbed the "Death-tar," and, of course, one of those keyboards made to be held like a guitar but can't hide the fact that they are actually nerdy keyboards so they call themselves key-tars. Of course, since Zexion is the true emo of the Organization, he was the one on the key-tar. Marluxia had pink drumsticks with flowers embossed on them automatically putting him on drums, and, because the power of music made it so, Axel played the Death-tar. Of course, since Larxene is the only girl and she's blonde, she had to be the lead singer -- except she didn't get all the attention, like in No Doubt and Blondie, and so everyone was happy. Unfortunately, this is not that story. That's another story. This is merely a distraction from Our terrible plotless drabble which We call a story.

Anywhos, Axel and Roxas pushed open the door as the other members of the Organization had fled from a barrage of insults that had taken physical form. Inside the room was a thing... and in that thing was a thing-pod, and in the thing-pod was some chick. She had layered brown hair that fell charmingly around her face, framing her pale complexion, rosy cheeks and bright green eyes. She had a petite figure, not unlike Naminé's. She was floating in the thing-pod curled up in a ball, hugging her knees to her chin.

Axel moved close to the thing and stared into the thing-pod. He tapped on the force field with his index finger, after which noticing the young lady in the thing-pod was naked. He immediatley shoved tissue up his nostril to stop his nose bleed, then pulled out the spare Organization XIII robe. When he had done this, the girl slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at the two young men, and, when she did so, as she knew she had just entered a fangirl's dream, she dramatically fell forward into the awaiting, Flurry of Dancing Flame's arms. He was pushed back the force of his fresh nosebleed, then, after stuffing more tissues in his nose, he grinned like a strange coyote. Roxas merely shook his head in disgust, then threw the robe over the girl's head.

"So..." he said as he surveyed the newly made Number XVI, "What's your name?"

She replied in a sweet voice, "Harpigalonia."

Roxas winced. "No offence, but that sounds like some sort of sexually transmitted disease. How about..."

"Gonareia!" Demyx chirped.

"Herpes!" Larxene interjected.

"Fuckjus!" Marluxia blurbed.

"No," Axel sighed as he set them all on fire, "We must call her... something beautiful." His eyes suddenly went all sparkly at this comment, and he pulled the young lady close to him while XDing all the way.

"Umm..." she stared off to the side uncomfortably, as though praying for help from the blonde boy.

"She just... too cute!" The fire-loving fiend cried as he nuzzled the top of her head. Roxas sweatdropped again. He pulled Axel off the girl then slapped him upside the head for his fanboyish behavior. Let it be known -- This is not the first time that Axel had fanboyed over someone or something -- He did it on a regular basis. Most frequently, however, he would nuzzle and hug Roxas, since he's short, or Larxene, because she's a girl. It seemed as though his fanboy nerves had been kicked into overdrive because the n00b was short AND a girl. A naked girl. With boobies. Axel got another nosebleed at this thought, and Roxas, seemingly oblivious to the girl's state. She pulled down the robe that had been on her head and covering none of her body so it fit like everyone else's. Roxas rolled his eyes again.

"Axel, you're a dumbass," He told him after he had finished his slap-fest. He turned to the brunette. "So, really, we need to name you something." Xemnas then came into the room.

"Yes... something... evil." he said in his slow, evil voice that dripped with darkness. Xigbar then appeared and shot him.

"So anyways, back on topic." Axel turned to the girl again and crossed his arms all the while not caring that his superior had been shot. "Who are you?"

She smiled a very gentle-anime-girl smile, then replied, "I am the author's torturing/fangirl essence manifested into the flesh of a Mary Sue esque character. Unfortunately, that means I do not have a heart, meaning that in this world, I am a Nobody. However, since I am a Mary Sue, I will seem like I have a heart and be able to love, feel happiness, sadness, anger, etc. I will also make it as though you all have hearts so you can feel all the same emotions, namely love. Because I am a Mary Sue, and that is my job."

"Riiiiight," Larxene replied after this strange little inrtoduction.

"Hm..." Marluxia tapped his foot. "We need to give her some sort of Mary Sue-ish name to go with her identity."

"Good idea!" Demyx clasped his hands together and fluttered his eyelashes. "How about, 'Destiny Ravenwing?'"

The girl shook her head. "No."

"Er... Crystal Glasseye?"

The green-eyed girl grimaced. "Gross."

"What about, 'Amber Moringstar?'"

The young lady finally beat him into submission. "Ew."

"We gotta call you something!" Roxas sighed.

The young woman thought for a moment, then a light blub appeared over head, which Saïx promptly ate. "How about... Rose Ivyshroom?"

"Rose..." Larxene tried it out on her tongue while ignoring Marluxia's squees of happiness at the plant-loving new name. "Hmm... If you're gonna be an official member, you'll have to add an 'X' somewhere. Perhaps drop the last name, and stick the 'X' at the end of the first?"

"Mmkay," she replied, "Rozex, then. Y'know, we'll... kill the 'S.' 'Cos it looks wrong."

"Indeed," Axel nodded, looked down at the opening in her robe, grinned and pulled out more tissues, and said, "We need to get you some pants before I die from blood loss."

Roxas beat on him again, then apologized to the n00b, after which they all skipped into a new chapter. Oh, how lovely We think that is. Perhaps We will pen a tune.

_Skipping into new chapters_

_Makes Us want to wet Ourselves_

_Putting in Mary-Sues_

_Makes a story better_

_Making up dumb names for them_

_Let's Us have some extra fun_

_We shall steal underpants_

_From Roxas's underpants drawer_

How lovely. Anywhos, moveth to Chapter Tew. Which is just the set-up for Chapter Thray. HAH HAH.


	2. A Devious Plan: The Not So Random Set Up

Don't own anything except that in which I stated previously.

Not like anyone would steal my characters anyway. xD

Anywho, I'm not doing a Roxel story here. I have nothing against homosexuality. In fact, I openly support it, but I don't like taking things out of context. They're best friends. That's it. Don't complain, that's my opinion.

So, screw you guys, I'm going home. tomp tomp tomp tomp footsteps...

tomp tomp tomp tomp

And enjoy it. Even though it's short. xD

Chapter 2

"A Devious Plan: The Not-So-Random Set-Up"

Rozex was leaning against her bed, while Larxene lay down on it. They were hanging out in the younger girl's room, but, alas, there was not a thing to do, except listen to Demyx play "Sanctuary" on his sitar for hours, after which Xigbar, being a gun slinger, shot him down.

"Y'know what?" the brunette suddenly piped up, an idea forming in her devious little mind, "I think we should inject a little entertainment into our dull, non-heart filled lives, Larx."

"What d'you mean?" the blonde asked monotoniously.

"Think about it. You've been surrounded by gorgeous guys -- well, some gorgeous guys, anyway -- and you aren't involved with any of them," Rozex began.

"That's because we don't have hearts, Roz," Larxene replied in her same bored voice.

Rozex waved her hand and frowned. "Doesn't matter. Fact is, they're still hot, right?"

Larxene considered it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so," she admitted.

The younger girl grinned. "So, let's have... a Boy/Girl party!"

The blonde woman sat up suddenly. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Rozex grinned, "It doesn't matter if we can't fall in love with them, just that having them around to do stuff for us makes the world a better place to live in." Larxene nodded in agreement.

"So, you wanna invite them over now?" she suggested.

"Sure," Rozex replied as she picked up a handy phone that had appeared out of nowhere. "Who d'you wanna invite?"

"Hmm..." Larxene frowned and thought about it. "Well, we should invite Roxas and Axel, 'cos, y'know, Roxas is short, and Axel is a fanboy, so anyone would have a good chance with him."

"Right," the younger girl replied, "Anyone else?"

Larxene shook her head. "Nah, it'll make 'em more uncomfortable if there's only two."

The green eyed girl grinned, then she quickly dialed a number. She waited for someone to pick up. Finally...

"Hello?"

"Yo, Axel," she said, "Are you there with Roxas?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Me and Larx wanna invite you two over for a little get together, my place," she replied in her best cute voice. "How 'bout it?" She heard Axel gulp on the other line. She covered the reciever with her hand and laughed quietly.

Larxene giggled, and mouthed the words, "What's so funny?"

Rozex replied in a similar way, "He's nervous," then began to chuckle again.

"Erm," Axel began to reply again, so Rozex signaled to the older girl to be quiet. "Sure. Roxas says okay, too."

"Great," Rozex replied in the same cute voice, "See you in, say, half an hour?"

"Sounds good," the fire lover answered.

"'Kay, see you then." And with that, she set down the reciever, and she and Larxene burst into laughter.

"Oh M'God," the blonde was rolling on the bed laughing, "What did he say?"

"He acted pretty normal, but it took him, like, five minutes to think it over," Rozex giggled.

"You think he was talking it over with Roxas?" she chuckled.

"Nah, I didn't hear them talking," she replied, "My guess is Roxas will show up and have no idea what Axel got him into."

"OH!" Larxene cried, "We should call them, 'Axey and Roxy' when they get here. And act as though we really want them. Badly."

"Hee, good idea," Rozex grinned, "We should also try to make them do something really embarrassing, then blackmail them later. Or just make out with them, 'cos they're, y'know, shexiful."

"Ha, this is gonna be so fun." The blonde girl's smile stretched almost all the way across her face. "They'll think we're into them, but really, we're just manipulating them. What a stroke of genius, Roz. Kudos to you." Rozex stood up a bowed comically, then fell over rolling on the floor laughing laughing. Really. She rofl'd.

"Damn, we gotta prepare," she said, and then they ran off to get ready for their deviously evil plan.

And yes, We have realized that this Chapter is very short, but it IS a set-up, and we promise more Random humor in the next one. Really. Maybe even an Alpaca, but we are not making any promises.


	3. A Devious Plan: Now In Motion!

Yeah, decided just to update this now anyway. Other chapter is too short.

And, yeah, I still don't own any of this stuff, save for the rag doll, Rozie, that thingy in her room, etc. etc. etc.

Oh yeah! And, if anybody is offended by my use of the word "midget," can you tell me and also tell me what the right word to use is? I totally forget if that's an equivelent to, like, me calling somebody a "fag" or a "retard" with negative conotations. Thanks!

Anyway. Moving along.

Chapter 3

"A Devious Plan: Now in Motion!"

Flowers. Rabid flowers in the moonlight. Everywhere, We tell you, EVERYWHERE. Indeed, it seemed that Xaldin had contracted Rabies from the Beast and given them to Marluxia's flowers. Marluxia had run from his room screaming and crying and flooding the hallway, afterwards Demyx had run past singing, "Dance, tears, dance!" while playing his sitar. Then he screamed in fright as Xigbar shot at his feet yelling, "Dance, Demyx, dance!" Zexion then came bursting through the door, eyes wide and emo with a crazed smile on his face, and yelled, "MY WRISTS ARE FINALLY BLEEDING BLACK BLOOD!" After which, he ran off after Marluxia, crashing through the tears that had turned into harem dancers to distract Xigbar and allow Demyx to escape.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, then turned to Axel. "Where is you said we were going again?" Axel tugged on his collar, then rubbed the back of his head.

"Um...I know I said we were going to do was go kill Luxord for not giving me my munny for that bet, but..."

"Yes, Axel?" Roxas replied angrily. This wasn't the first time he had done this sort of thing. He remembered, a little over a month ago, Axel had said they were going to pick up some eggs and milk so they could bake cookies, but had dragged him along to a strip club. How had he tried to smuggle the 15 year-old in? Axel had said that Roxas was his 45-year-old midget friend. So Roxas had tried to rip Axel's head off. Axel had run far, far away, but then Roxas had tried set fire to building with the power of light. That hadn't worked, so now Axel just called him midget to heckle him.

"Uh...Larx and Roz kinda..."

"Yes?"

"Yeah, well, they, um..."

"AXEL?"

"They-invited-us-over-for-a-get-together-and-I-didn't-know-if-you-wanted-to-come-or-not-so-I-said-you'd-come-so-I-wouldn't-be-alone."

Silence.

Luxord, who had been in the other room chuckling and counting his reward money for bringing Demyx to Xigbar so he could continue to shoot at him, suddenly heard a rather loud scream, then a crash, followed by...

"AAAAAXXXXEEEEELLL!"

Axel lay on the floor bleedng. He sat up, licked his wounds, then shouted, "What the fuck was that for, you midget bastard?"

"I dun wanna go to no wussy B'Girl party!" Roxas wimpered. Suddenly, rather large Rag Doll came running down the hallway, and after it came Vexen, who the two other young men guessed was chasing it. Suddenly, it disappeared through a wall.

"Dammit!" Vexen cursed.

"Ah, another experement gone awry, Vexi?" Axel asked as he stood.

"Yes," the ugly, gaunt blonde man who looked as though he'd been on crack for the past ten years -- er, the other guy said. Vexen then shot a nasty look at Us, following which We slowly backed away for fear of physical and/or emotional harm.

"Ergh, let's just get outta here," Roxas said as he grabbed Axel's arm and led him away. He gave him a quick glance. "I've changed my mind about trying to kill you for dragging me along since you are my best pal and I love you. You owe me one, though." Axel broke the fourth wall and looked at all the fangirls.

"It's totally platonic love though," he said to them. "Commit that to memory."

Roxas eyed him warily. "Glad you didn't say 'Got it memorized.'"

"Yessum," Axel replied, his eyes wide and silly, "I've been trying to cut back on it, since they all over quote me."

"Who over quotes you?" The shorter boy asked.

"Er, never mind," The red-head replied dismissively, "We're gonna be late!"

After he said that, he grabbed his confused young friend's hand and ran down the hall towards Roz's room.

"Okay, so, that's the plan then, right?"

Rozex and Larxene were leaning over a rather large piece of paper with a great amount of odd little doodles and notes.

"Right," the brunette replied and gave her blonde-haired accomplice a high-five. "Keep 'em here awhile, mess with them, then break out the alchohol."

Larxene nodded. "I stole some of Mansex's good crap for the night, so..." she took out a stash of expensive looking bottles with pricey looking drinks in them. "This good?"

"PERFECT!" Rozex shouted. "We got totally awesome stuff AND we stole from Mansex! Hawtness!" She punched the air in victory.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Both girls froze and stared at it. Then they stared at eachother as though begging for the other one to do open it instead of them. Finally, Larxene won the silent fight and the younger girl had to go answer the door. She pulled it open quickly. "Hi -- um..."

On the other side of the door, Axel and Roxas appeared to have been haveing a silent fight of their own, as Roxas was using a potion on his fresh black-eye and Axel appeared to be trying heal a bleeding lip.

"Ah!" Axel cried. "Er, hi, Rosexy... er, Rozex." Roxas eyed his pal with a strange look.

"Erm..."

"Oh yeah!" Rozex exclaimed, then changed her mood. "Both of you, come in." She winked at them, then grabbed their arms and dragged them inside. She sat them down on the couch beside Larxene, who immediately began stroking Axel's hair. The red-headed young man's eyes widened, then he stared at Roxas in hopes for some help.

"You're the one who got us into this, you ass," Roxas mouthed. Axel narrowed his eyes.

"Midget," he replied silently. Roxas beagan to fume, and was ready to rip Axel's trachea out when a voice resounded from the doorway to th kitchen.

"Kay kay!" Rozex re-entered the room after closing the door and clapped her hands together. She then plunked herself down between Roxas and Axel. "So, how're you boys doin' today?"

"Er, pretty good, I guess..." Roxas looked around the room for an idea of conversation. There was a frightening wall hanging that depicted two fat little cherubs with sickeningly cute faces, large sparkly eyes and horrible anatomy that was no doubt the artist's "style" picking pink flowers. However, it took a keen eye to even spot it, as there was a rather large flower obscuring the observer's view of it.

"Marluxia sent that to me." Roxas jumped at the sound of Rozex's voice.

"It's...er...lovely. Very cute," he replied quickly, even though he though he would rather die then look at it again.

Rozex raised an eyebrow. "You really think so? I though it was terribly disgusting, but, being the terribly polite person I am, I hung it up while he was still there. And, him being the terribly plant loving person, let me put that unnaturally large geranium in front of it," she took a moment to observe it's features, then shivered. "It still gives me the creeps to wake up and have them staring me in the face."

Roxas nodded. "I think I'll likely have nightmares tonight just thinking about it," he said. Suddenly, Rozex remembered the plan. She winked at Larxene (Axel didn't see the wink, as he appeared to still be terribly frightened from Larxene's affectionate petting), then turned to Roxas again.

"Maybe if you had someone with you, you wouldn't be so scared?" she said in her boys-adore-me voice. Larxene snorted out quiet laughter.

Roxas laughed, then shook his head. "No, it's not that frightening," he replied.

_Damn,_ Rozex thought angrily though laughing politely in return, _That really went over his head, didn't it?_

"So, um, Roz..." Axel seemed to have got his voice back, though Rozex was sure that had something to do with Larxene giving up on petting his hair and was now just hugging his arm. "What's your element?"

_Good, personal information intrest,_ she thought slyly. Why hadn't she thought of this before? "Oh, um, mine's...Oh, it's a little embarrassing," she said while pushing her hair behind her ear and staring at the floor.

Roxas smiled. "No need to be embarrassed," he replied, "It can't be worse than Marluxia's."

"Er, no, it really might be..." she said while shaking her head. Was it really?

"C'mon, tell us!" Larxene chimed in. Rozex had forgotten she hadn't told anyone yet. This could be very embarrassing...

"Erm...well...I think Mansex mighta been drunk or something, so I'm gonna go check to see if it's right tommorow morning..." Maybe it was that bad...

"He probably was," Axel replied, "If you're gonna get it changed, it won't matter anymore."

"Fine!" Rozex finally agreed, "It's, um, well... it's Internets." No, it wasn't. Just hilarious.

The other three lol'd. Rozex tried to hold back laughter, but she needed to keep on acting cute and defenceless.

"Internets?" Larxene said while laughing loudly. "What is that?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Roxas answered in the same fashion.

"Maybe it's got something to do with the internet?" Axel suggested while trying to calm himself.

"No, actually, it doesn't do anything," Rozex replied with mock-sadness. "I'm a total faliure."

"Aw, no you're not," Axel said comfortingly. "I bet you'll be really powerful when he gives you your real element."

Rozex jumped at this opportunity to grab the red-headed man's hand. "You really think so?" Axel blushed and started muttering non-sensical things about fairies and whales living together in harmony, about little mice that lived in mushrooms with spider silk curtains and clothing, about how AOL CD's that come in the mail make really damn good coffee coasters, and about how in the great food fight of three weeks ago, Zexion had got a nose full of spaghetti. Roxas gave him his "WTF?" look and then turned to Rozex again.

Oh yes, and on a side note, We think it is very funny for Axel to blush and get nervous around girls since he hasn't got a heart and should be emotionless. Like Shexion- er, Zexion. Anyhows, back to Roxas.

"Yeah, Roz. I mean, everyone in the Organization has to be really powerful, or Mansex doesn't let you join," he said while smiling.

"Oh, thanks, Roxy!" she cried while glomping him. Roxas's eyes widened at this non-prompted and very sudden physical contact. Rozex saw this, then snuggled into the crook of his arm.

"Er... Roz?"

"Yeah?"

"I, um, can't breathe properly."

_Damn this guy's a tough nut to crack. _"Oh! Sorry," she replied while releasing him.

Larxene chuckled silently. "Hey, you boys want anything to drink?" She asked. "We have all sorts of good stuff that we...erm...borrowed from the Boss."

"Oh, good idea!" Rosex replied while clapping her hands together and pulling out a large, half-empty crystal bottle.

Axel grinned and nodded, but Roxas just stared in horror. Last time Axel had been drunk off of that very same stuff, the walls of the bathroom had been soaked in vodka. And yes, We did know you knew this already from the first chapter when Axel was thinking about what he did to torture the poor bathroom. However, you didn't know that Demyx had then come in to use the facility and Axel had challenged him to a Pokemon battle to the death. Demyx had accepted for some reason, and ended up being Flamethrowered into the ground. Axel had then burned all of Zexion's emo poetry, and turned all of Marluxia's "babies" AKA flowers to ash. Axel had sustained minor injuries.

Anyway, back to topic.

"No," Roxas said, shaking his head, (Ooh! A Rhyme!) "Axel isn't drinking anything. Nothing at all."

"Aw, why not?" Axel grinned. Roxas sighed.

"Okay, first off -- you are a violent, frightening drunk. Second -- you VOMITED ON LARXENE LAST TIME!" the blonde boy shouted. "She'd be crazy to be in the same room as you when you're drunk. Utterly, completely, crazy."

Larxene gagged, and Axel laughed nervously. "Heh heh, did I really do that...?"

Rozex leaned over and whispered in the blonde girl's ear, "_Swallow it_." She then turned to the two boys, and said, "Well, one or two drinks couldn't be that bad, right?"

Roxas scratched the tip of his nose with his index finger. "Well..."

"Drinks all around!" Axel cried as he poured out amber liquid into everybody's glasses. Or Nobody's glasses. Whatever sounds more interesting.

However, little did anyone know the danger and drunkeness that lay ahead. For, as it seems, "one or two" will always turn out to be "two bottles each."

'Kay, fast forward to the next morning. Well, WE can, but YOU all have to wait for the next update. xD

It's good to be queen.


End file.
